Love Letter
'''Love Letter '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Himitsu no koi no yukue o sagashiteru kimi no me ni nani ga utsutteru no darou Dare ni mo hanashita koto no nai yume o tada kimi ni dake shitte hoshikattanda Fui ni irodzuiteku seishun no 1 PEEJI Sukoshi no yuuki ga hoshikute sunao ni naritai Ato sukoshi no kimi to no kyori dou yatte tsutaeyou Ichizu na kimochi todoite Itsumo yori mo senobi o shite sekai no iro o kaeru you ni Arifureta kotoba de ii yo Narihibike koi no uta Futoshita shunkan ni tokubetsu ni natta kimi no koe dare o omotteru no darou Yoru mo nemurenai nante "rashikunai" koi nayami wa tsukiru koto nainda Nanigenai shigusa ni kokoro ubawareteyuku Kimi no egao wa konnanimo mune o hanarenai Itsuka tsutawareba ii nante okubyou na kimochi wa Fuan to issho ni oite kou Kimi no "tokubetsu" ni naritakute itsumo tonari ni ireru you ni Sukoshidake yuuki o dashite Narihibike koi no uta Ato sukoshi no kimi to no kyori ima sugu ni tsutaetai Ichizu na kimochi todoite Itsumo yori mo senobi o shite sekai no iro o kaeru you ni Arifureta kotoba de ii yo Kimi no koto "sukida" tte Narihibike koi no uta |-| Japanese= 秘密の恋の行方を探してる 君の瞳(め)に何が映ってるのだろう 誰にも話したことのない夢を ただ君にだけ知ってほしかったんだ ふいに色づいてく 青春の1ページ 少しの勇気がほしくて 素直になりたい あと少しの君との距離 どうやって伝えよう 一途な気持ち届いて いつもよりも背伸びをして 世界の色を変えるように ありふれた言葉でいいよ 鳴り響け恋のうた ふとした瞬間に特別になった 君の声 誰を想ってるのだろう 夜も眠れないなんて「らしくない」 恋の悩みは 尽きることないんだ 何気ないしぐさに 心奪われてゆく 君の笑顔はこんなにも 胸をはなれない いつか伝わればいいなんて臆病な気持ちは 不安と一緒においてこう 君の「特別」になりたくて いつも隣にいれるように 少しだけ勇気をだして 鳴り響け恋のうた 今のままでもいいんじゃないのかな 「友達でいられたら」 なんて考えて いつも通る風景も君となら こんなにも輝いて 胸を締め付ける あふれてゆくよ あと少しの君との距離 今すぐに伝えたい 一途な気持ち届いて いつもよりも背伸びをして 世界の色を変えるように ありふれた言葉でいいよ 君のこと「好きだ」って 鳴り響け恋のうた |-| English= Searching for the whereabouts of this secret love, I wonder what is reflected in your eyes? I just wanted you to know about these dreams that I never told to anyone else Changing colors suddenly, it's the youth's first page I want to be a bit more brave and become honest How can I convey this with my short distance from you? Reaching my earnest feelings I'll stretch more than usual to change the world colors Mundane words are fine A resounding love song In a unexpected moment, I wonder who is your special voice thinking about? Not sleeping at night is "not like myself", I'm not used to be worried about love My heart is being snatched away by a casual gesture Your smile doesn't separate from my heart so much like this These coward feelings that I don't know if I should tell someday I leave them as they are along with my anxiety So that I can become your "special" and be always by your side I'll be a bit more brave A resounding love song I wonder if this is good as is it now? Thinking about "if we can be friends" If the scenery that I always go through is so shiny like this Tightening my chest, I'll overflow With this short distance from you, I want to convey it now Reaching my earnest feelings I'll stretch more than usual to change the world colors Mundane words are fine With a "I love you" A resounding love song Videos Trivia * This song appears in the album, Tokimeki Idol Song Collection External Links Category:Songs